


I Hear You Crying Softly For The Way It Was Before

by KidWestHope16



Series: The Scyphozoa fan and Ash Ketchum [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Amnesia, Ash doesn't trust humans, Ash is his son figure, Aura User Ash, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, He is unaware of his potential, Nihilego has a copy of his memories, Nihilego is kind of like a Scyphozoa, Papa Kukui, Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Post-Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Pikachu (Pokemon), Psychological Trauma, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum loves pokemon, Team as Family, Trust Issues, chosen one intensifies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Ash had been attacked by a Nihilego and all his pokemon were found unconscious beside him with two Tapu's watching over him. It frightened Kukui but Ash was clearly safe now.Only.Only when Ash woke up. He didn't recognize Kukui and suddenly he realized that nothing was ever going to be the same again.He had to regain the trust of a boy who only remembers pokémon and how much grief humans have caused him and his family.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion & Lilie | Lillie & Lusamine, Kaki | Kiawe & Mao | Mallow & Suiren | Lana & Maamane | Sophocles, Kapu-Kokeko | Tapu Koko & Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum, Kapu-Tetefu | Tapu Lele & Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pokemon | Ash Ketchum's Pokemon, Utsuroido | Nihilego & Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum
Series: The Scyphozoa fan and Ash Ketchum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534598
Comments: 32
Kudos: 147





	1. Now I'm Reaching For You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hymm for the missing - Red  
V. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash didn't know these people. He was in some lab. His pokemon were in a lab.  
And this woman reminded him strongly of a man that tortured his greninja. Tortured Zygarde.  
Tortured him.  
He didn't trust any of them. He loved the world, but that didn't mean he had to trust anyone in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric- hymm for the missing - Red

Kukui was glad Burnet convinced him to shower. Ash's blood had stained his pristine lab coat. And the black tar had as well.  
It was only when he'd emptied his pockets before passing his coat over to Burnet that he remembered Ash's Z crystals. Why had they been scattered on the ground? Had Ash tried to defend himself only to be forcefully swept away into the ultra beast's hold?

How could he not have heard the fight? Why had he thought it was a good idea to allow Ash to train outside at night with no Supervision? Especially when he was aware of all the ultra wormholes that were popping up?

"Kukui?" Burnet called out to him softly, her hand outstretched with a handkerchief that carried the cleaned Z crystals. She deposited the cloth onto his palm with concern shimmering in her eyes. She looked as if she wanted to say something but ultimately remained silent and simply watched him. It nearly drove him to tears but he kept himself in check.

"Any word?" A small shake of her head had him releasing a shuddered breath. His eyes prickled uncomfortably but he strived to keep himself together. Burnet had no such qualms as tears silently streaked down her cheeks. Arms open wide he succumbed to his urges and held onto her as he realized that Ash was never going to be the same.

How could he have failed so badly?

How was he going to help Ash if he ended up like Lillie? What could he possibly do if Ash ended up the way Lusamine had after the children had returned on the back of Solgaleo with the Aether president unconscious? Becoming a shell of herself. Only Lillie taking care of her seemed to bring awareness to her.

Would Ash accept him to care for him? He knows how independent the kantonese trainer was. Wanting to solve his problems by himself. 

"Burnet, how do we help him?" Kukui asked desperation in his voice as he pulled away. Burnet struggled to wipe her tears. Lips trembling as she rubbed her eyes.

"We do what we can. We have to let him know we're still here." She grasped his hands in hers. "I have to show you something-" her voice cracked as she gave his hands a tentative tug. Kukui nodded, scrubbing a hand across his eyes, feeling irritated by the water smudged on his lenses due to his tears on his eyelashes.

Kukui looked at the photos Burnet had handed him. Lusamine was covered in bruises. And welts. Thin, thick, she barely had any skin untouched. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, he was afraid for Ash. For Ash's pokemon. For the children who were being sent out to capture ultra beasts.

"Lusamine didn't want to spread fear. The suits the kids wear is made of very durable spandex designed to absorb the kinetic force and distribute it safely to keep them from harm. We took many precautions-" Kukui realized with a flash of guilt just how his tone had sounded and took a deep breath.

"No, I trust you. I wasn't trying to insinuate anything," Kukui rested his hand on Burnet's shoulder and smiled at her. The pure look of relief made him fell all the more guilty for making her think that he doubted her. "I just meant, why is Aether keeping quiet?" She took back the photos and gestured to her desk, both sitting down as she pulled up several files on her computer.

"The UB-01 designated Nihilego the Symbiote. It left something behind in Lusamine's blood." She pulled up tests from before and after her abduction. Everything was startling different. It was like looking at the test results of a drug user who had overdosed.

"Even now she has periods of heightened agression or manic episodes that last for days. Hence the creation of the Ultra Guardians." Burnet's lips quirked upwards slightly.

"Burnet... the children are here because she's initiating a communication block, right?" Burnet nodded, mouse moving a her emails as she received a new notification. It simply said that Gladion had arrived and that Samson Oak was notified that the children would not be attending school and neither would Kukui.

"We can check on him before we got to bed." Kukui looked at the hat that he had kept by his side nodded. "Munchalx, can you check on Ash's pokémon? "

"Munch!" Munchlax saluted her and went down another hall. 

Burnet led him down a few halls before they were once again standing in Ash's room. The sight of him lying so still stole his breath away even though he'd already seen Ash like this not too long ago. He made his way to Ash's bedside and reached for his hand. He didn't so much as twitch. It hurt.

"Oh Ash, I'm so sorry." Kukui apologized, voice failing him as he struggled to continue. His eyes prickled with need to to cry but he wouldn't. He's shed enough tears, he needed to keep himself together and do what he could for his precious students.

* * *

Lillie bit her lip as she watched Professor Kukui hold Ash's hand in his. She nodded to herself and went to find Gladion, it was time Lillie told her brother about their mother's behavior while he'd been away.

Gladion sat across from her as she combed Snowy's fur to calm her nerves. He remained silent, letting her lead.

"Mother was never home, it was just me and Hobbes. And when she did come home... she wasn't the same." Lillie paused to gather her courage, courage Ash taught her. "She threw herself into research on the ultra beasts and it influenced her mental state. She had several manic episodes, Hobbes kept us in separate wings when she chose to return home." Gladion nodded to show he understood. 

"She stopped coming home a about a year and a half ago. Hobbes informed me that she was busy. But then she came to Professor Kukui's house when she heard about Nebby. And-" Lillie looked up at her brother anxiously, how did she explain the scene to him? Their mother's eyes filled with desire, near crazed as she eyed the baby pokémon that Ash cradled in his arms.

"Her lust for the ultra beasts consumed her, their power." Gladion interjected softly with a knowing look. Lillie looked down as her eyes prickled uncomfortably. 

"I could see how uncomfortable she made Ash feel. She treated me like a child, and made Nebby cry. And i was so angry!" Lillie furiously scrubbed her hand across her cheek when a tear rolled down. "She doesn't know _me! She_ doesn't know Ash! And I could see how much Pikachu didn't like her for making Ash feel uncomfortable." Tears blurred her vision, but she was just so angry!

"She's changed! Nihilego changed her." Lillie despaired at the memories of looking after her mother. The bruised welts the covered the upper half of her body. How she just would lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Not eating, sleeping and even foregoing hygiene. 

"In the drawer there, I have the photos they took of mother after we brought her home." Gladion nodded and opened the desk drawer, pulling out the Manila folder with the photos hidden by Aether. Hidden from them all but Ash who'd silently cornered her and shown her the bruised welts across his abdomen and chest. Had asked about her, aware that she'd almost been struck. Then hesitantly asked about her mother.

"You think Ash will be affected the same way?" Lillie shook her head.

"Mother wanted to meet the ultra beasts. She allowed herself to be in that position... but Ash, Ash fought all alone to get out!" Lillie bit down on her trembling lip as she recalled how Ash had looked in Kukui's arms. Blood running down his nose, covered in the foul tar substance, with a bite mark in his leg. Ash loved his pokémon so much that he'd throw himself off a cliff to save them. Would miss an entire night's sleep and then get drain kissed to save them. Would endure cold harsh weather and mourn with them.

"Ash wouldn't accept Nihilego the way mother would, he loves his pokémon." She whispered, seeing the difference and hurting when she realized this boy her age love so fiercely and with his entire being that he was willing to risk harm to defend and protect. While her mother had to be reasoned with as she were a child being denied a toy.

"He truly does love them..." she wished she could take back her words. The pain in her brother's eyes resonated deeply with her own feelings. "If he ends up the way you did. It would break his heart." He ended softly, photos tucked out of sight as he looked at the barren room they were given.

"There's nothing we can do now. Tomorrow we can see how he is doing and come up with anplan of action, including keeping mother away." A darkness lurked in his eyes, one that she saw in Ash's eyes when she tried to get him to hand Nebby over.

Her brother didn't trust their mother. 

She doesn't think she trusted her either.

It hurt.

They had her back in their lives now.

Why did she have to pick between her friend and mother?

Why did mother make it so easy to pick her friend? 

She just wanted her family happy and whole again.

* * *

Ash felt wide awake. Exhausted but wide awake, which was the worst. He couldn't hear his pokémon? That was strange, even stranger was the strange cool feeling flowing to his heart. It felt wrong. 

Disgusting. 

He blearily took in his surrounds and shot into a sitting position. Something tugged at his arm, his skin prickled at the sight of needles digging into his skin. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, then he moved to remove them. And everything else connected to him. He scooted to the edge of the bed and slowly pushed himself to his feet. Spots briefly stole his vsion but a few deep breaths cleared them and he made his way out of the room.

He searched for the feeling Pikachu always let off but found it nearly muted and further than he anticipated. This did not bold well for him and his pokémon. 

Something like this usually meant something world ending. Or a legendary being in danger because of human greed and lust. If that was the case it was best to regroup and then get dowm to business once they were all fully recovered. 

Ash paused to lean against the wall as a dizzy spell nearly sent him tumbling to the ground. He kept his eyes and ears peeled for trouble and continued on his way.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu whined, his heart ached as he took in the state of his pokémon. All unconscious. With the exception of Pikachu, his partner looked dead on his paws. He fished out the pokéballs from a container and returned his beloved friends and limped over to his best friend. He scooped the exhausted mouse into his arms and shuffled off in search of a shelter.

It was like a forest. Jigglypuff, exeggcute, Exeggcutor, psyduck and even some vulpix. Ash searched for a good area to hide and found the perfect place behind an sleeping snorlax.

"Snorlax?" Ash waited patiently for the pokémon to acknowledge him and was rewarded by a sleepy grumble. "Can Pikachu and I hide here with you?" Snorlax shifted slightly revealing a small hidey hole with some ditto. They eagerly welcome him allowing him to finally relax.

When he was more well rested...

He'd plan to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Kukui jolted awake. He glanced down at Burnet and sighed, what a terrible dream. A sudden noise drew his attention and he realized with a sinking feeling that this was actually his reality. Burnet stirred, pouting as she looked up at him.

"You're compu-" she rolled off the bed crashing onto the floor but quickly scrambled to her feet and that dragged him out of bed after her. She quickly typed in her password and froze at the message. Kukui did as well.

Ash was gone, as were his pokémon. And he somehow managed to miss being on camera aside from when he took his pokémon back.

"His eyes aren't focusing." Burnet whispered as she played back the footage of Ash stumbling into the room. He rummaged around before finding his pokéballs and returning all his pokémon but Pikachu. He scooped the electric mouse into his arms and hugged him tightly before shuffling out of the room. He glanced around, eyed the camera and as it turned away he vanished. No other camera caught sight of him.

"We have staff looking for him, Kukui do you know anywhere he could be?" Kukui shook his head as he slipped on the borrowed lab coat and pulled his hair into a loose ponytail. "Ok, Aether is pretty big... it's best we split up for now." Kukui nodded swallowing tightlY at the thought of Ash hurt and dazed as he wandered around Aether by himself.

Kukui would have smacked himself for his stupidity if he wasn't so tired. He ran back towards the hall that lead to the paradise and then cursed when he realized he needed an id card.

"Same idea?" An amused voice greeted his ears and he smiled in relief. His wife was amazing.

"Munchlax, you take the ditto den and vulpix den. Kukui head towards the wall on the left and check out the Exeggcutor and Exeggcute nests, be careful of the jigglypuff. I'll look ahead, i doubt he'll hide with the water pokémon." He nodded already jogging over to look for his hurt border.

Kukui nearly slid on the grass as Muchlax pointed at a Snorlax wide awake and staring them down. Burnet sidled up to the bear pokémon and spoke calmly about wanting to make sure that the boy he was sheltering wasn't hurt. Snorlax didn't seem moved. In fact it seemed that several pokémon were gathering nearby.

Several Comfey hovered between them and seemed to he attempting to mediate. Leis were passed around, and after a few seconds Snorlax seemed to give as it shifted over. Several ditto however did not seem to get the message at they, in pikachu form, barred them from stepping closer.

"Easy, we won't come any closer." Kukui kneeled down and then gave himself a pat on the back for carrying Ash's hat even though he'd left his own. He tossed it over, knowing that the ditto would smell his scent, old and new on the hat that carried Ash's scent. The ditto looked the hat over, one even going so far as to deposit next to Ash before nodding. Resuming their natural form, the ditto slowly shifted away with warning looks. 

Kukui didn't move, but he did sit down in relief when he saw Ash curled up around Pikachu, sound asleep and looking none the worse for wear.

Ash seemed to sense his stare and began to stir, nose scrunching up as he hugged Pikachu closer. Dazed brown eyes locked onto his before a hat smacked into his face. 

"Stay away from us!" Ash shouted cradling Pikachu to his chest as he sat up with a furious look. The ditto shifted back into pikachus and glared at him. Burnet tugged on the back or his coat, Comfey hovered before them.

"Com-comfey." Ash glanced at them with a sceptical look.

"If you say so." He mumbled listing to one side, Pikachu having no doubt sensed his trainer's wariness awoke. Pikachu blearily peered at them, waved then patted Ash's shoulder and waved a paw at them.

"Pi!" He cooed tiredly. Ash pursed his lips, but seemed to relax and Kukui realized he'd never seen Ash look at him with such hostility before. He found he didn't like it.

"Why did you take me and my pokémon?" He asked, eyes narrowed in distrust. "And who are you people?" Kukui was waiting for it, after seeing the hostile expression but that didn't stop the feeling of the floor having vanished beneath him.

* * *

Ash knows Pikachu said they were safe. That the Comfey said they werre safe. But he feels as if he's been lied to before. As if this very place was not as it seemed. It wouldn't be the first time. 

Being tricked with kindness that is.

He gets it though, not all humans are kind, but he loves the world for the humans that are. He protects it for the ones that are, for the pokémon who had done nothing wrong except live. Ash understands more than many realize.

That's why, he didn't trust. He may love the world and the people and pokémon in it. But that didn't have to mean that he had to trust the humans in it.


	2. Feels Like My Insides Are On Fire And I'm Looking Through The Eyes Of Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took some coaxing, and lot of Pikachu talking but Ash agreed to get looked over.  
Then he saw Lusamine and all bets were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: tomorrow- sr-71

Burnet sent off Munchlax to grab Wicke, knowing that Ash wouldn't appreciate her leaving if he didn't trust them. He really didn't appreciate that and made it clear when he pulled further into himself, the pokémon responding by stretching the line between them.

His brown eyes were glaring harshly at them, every muscle tensed as if he were ready to fight right here and now. Even with his eyes crossing every few minutes. Several tense minutes later Ash seemed to pass out as he slumped against the burrow wall. Pikachu, who had briefly woken to reassure Ash had fallen back asleep not to long ago and had yet to wake up. The ditto kept themselves in front of Ash as if protecting him from them. Burnet didn't know why, she's taken care of these ditto since they had hatched or arrived in Aether.

Why did Ash's distrust seem to move them more than their memories of good times with Burnet?

"Burnet, when will Munchlax return with whoever he rushed off to get?" Kukui asked shifting a little hands automatically going up to show that he was unarmed when a ditto transformed into Pikachu. Satisfied that Kukui was not attempting anything the ditto resumed its natural form. He let out a sigh of relief, side eyeing her with a look of worry and hurt in equal amounts. Especially when a Comfey drifted close as it further imposed the barrier.

The barrier that kept growing in distance.

"Soon, Wicke usually does her rounds about now, and she was the one to send the alert that Ash was gone." She turned a little to look behind her as she heard running and spotted Wicke, Lusamine and Dr. Hashimoto looking a little worse for wear. Lusamine looked at the pokémon surrounding them, then at the ones guarding Ash with a gleam of delight in her eyes. Doctor Hashimoto made to step forward but a Vulpix growled lowly in warning.

"They won't let us near Ash without his permission, he passed out almost two minutes ago." Kukui informed the doctor curtly, irritation bleeding through as he had to move back another step. Burnet could understand, they had been within arms reach before Ash awoke. And with each perceived transgression they lost an inch.

"I don't see the problem, just grab him." the doctor grumbled only to flinch back when an exeggutor leaned down to peer at him.

"They made it perfectly clear that we _need_ Ash's _permission_ to get closer." Burnet stated, her patience thinning. She never had much when it came to this man. His narcissism and absolute refusal to accept the blame for his mistakes had made him the least liked doctor on staff but his credentials and the fact that he rarely made mistakes is why Lusamine kept him. 

"Move." Lusamine ordered the doctor curtly, expression practically frigid as she took in the rift between them.

"Burnet what can you tell me about Satoshi's state when you found him?" Burnet hesitated, Lusamine in one of her moods wasn't to be denied. But Ash was clearly in a difficult state of mind right now and would not appreciate how insensitive Lusamine could be.

It wouldn't hurt any to give her a little information right?

"He didn't seem to recognize either of us. He didn't seem all that aware so he could just be confused." Burnet explained to her boss. Lusamine nodded with a look of understanding.

"Very well, then we will move at Satoshi's pace." She declared with a note of finality in her voice.

"Dr. Hashimoto stay posted here until you can retrieve Satoshi, a room will be set up inside the paradise in the mean time." She turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Kukui was irritated by the dr. Standing behind him. Could the man not shut up? He was a doctor fo koko's sake! Why was he acting like a disgruntled child?

Kukui's eyes were drawn back to Ash when he began to stir. There was a second where he smiled hazily at Pikachu and snuggled closer before he seemed to become aware of them and stared blankly at them.

The second passed and he was sitting up, hackles visible rising as he protectively held Pikachu with a snarl aimed at them.

Kukui didn't let his hurt show and smiled, hands held up to show he meant no harm.

"Hey there buddy-" Ash cut him off with a dark look.

"I am _not _your buddy, why are you still here?" He asked, eyes narrowed in distrust.

The line increased by several inches.

"We're worried about you Ash. We're worried about your pokemon." Kukui felt like crying again. Ash was so angry. So distrustful of them. What did the ultra beast do to him? Why was he affected this badly?

"Please Ash... let us help you." Ash swayed in place, but kept his glare aimed at them.

"And then what? You're just going to _hurt_ me and my pokemon later on right?" It hurt to see him so full of distrust. It _hurt_ to _see_ him backed into this corner out of fear.

Pikachu woke up took one look at them, their surroundings and gently patted Ash's chin and spoke to him. Ash never once broke eye contact with Kukui but he could see that Ash was listening to Pikachu's every word. Taking into consideration his starter's words.

"Pikachu is willing to trust you, but _I'm __not." _The very real threat of Ash finding some way to retaliate against them should they break his very fragile teust was stated implicitly. 

Ash walked between Burnet and Kukui with Doctor Hashimoto ahead of them. There was a ditto following them by hitching a ride on Ash's shoulder. Kukui winced as Ash stumbled for the third time and glared harshly at him for trying to help. 

_"Don't_ touch me." He practically hissed as he righted himself and continued walking. Pikachu looked equally worried as he soothed Ash's ruffled feathers. Ash slowly relaxed, petting Pikachu with a remorseful look on his face. Kukui could see areas of singed fur and bruises peeking through yellow fur. 

"We're here." Dr. Hashimoto stated gesturing to a tent with a disgruntled look on his face. Practically screaming that a tent was below him. Ash looked visibly rankled at the sight of the Doctor's attitude. 

"Pikapi." Ash looked Pikachu over and with great reluctance he stepped into the tent. He looked visibly uncomfortable as he was directed to a bed but sat down and snatched the pillow and set Pikachu on it with great care. He smiled at the ditto on his shoulder and cupped his hand around the amorphous blob.

"You're so brave." He whispers to it, as if telling a secret. The ditto visibly puffed up in pride, Ash smiled. Looking so much like the boy who was excited to see Alolan variations of the pokemon he knew.

Seeing Ash like this hurt. It was as if nothing had changed but then. Then Ash would see him and all his joy and kindness was hidden behind a look of distrust.

"Alright then Mr. Ketchum, set your pokémon dow-" Ash's glare was so dark. So full of loathing that the doctor instantly shut up.

"I'm not letting go of Pikachu." He stated, derision and contempt in his tone. Kukui shared a look with Burnet, both of them feeling helpless at the thought of Ash distrusting them so much.

"He doesn't have to put Pikachu down right doctor?" Kukui stated, trying to help Ash as best he could. Ash looked away from doctor Hashimoto to him, eyes narrowing as he tried to see what Kukui's intentions were. He must have passed inspection as Ash looked away and down at Pikachu with a soft, sad look.

"I'm fine, i don't need a doctor. Pikachu and the others do." He was running his fingers over areas on Pikachu's body that seemed to be particularly wounded. Kukui must be more tired than he thought.

He could _swear_ there was a blue outline to Ash's fingertip. But he blinked and it was gone. Ash paused, finger curling and uncurling as he stared in silent confusion. 

"You are not fine. The UB-01 has clearly done something to you, leaving your mind in some type of altered state." Ash stared blankly at doctor Hashimoto then faced the ditto on his shoulder. The ditto shrugged. 

"What are you even talking about?" He asked sounding exhausted. Doctor Hashimoto made an affronted noise.

"Ash... do you know who i am?" Kukui hesitantly queried drawing Ash's tired gaze.

"No. Should I?" He asked blandly, not a single shred of hesitation as he tore Kukui's heart to shreds. "And I really don't see why I should. You're just like the rest of them aren't you." He stated. Kukui doesn't know who 'them' are, but he has a feeling they are the reason Ash us full of so much distrust.

* * *

Ash was tired. So very, _very..._

_Tired._

He didn't want to fight anymore. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted his pokemon to be healed. And he wanted to get out of this strange place that felt off. 

The man and woman before him seemed genuine. But he'd been tricked before and he _burned_ for it. He was not going to make the same mistake.

Not when his pokemon were this badly injured. 

Not when everything inside him screamed danger. Screamed that something was wrong with him.

He felt off. Off in a way that he had not felt before. As if something had been taken from him.

Taken and changed. Sealed away deep within him.

Smooth scars that had no rhyme or reason for being within him stood out but no amount of prodding his memories brought forth a reason for them.

A presence drew closer. It was frigid. Wrong.

It reminded him of the smoothness that had no place in him.

It had the feeling of these strange marks decorated on his pokemon and on his body. 

The curtains to reveal a tall blonde haired woman. She stood before them with a smile, eyes, eyes a shade that screamed danger were alight with glee.

Ash quickly rolled off the bed and glared at the woman. He kept the bed between him and the woman, Pikachu and ditto held tightly to his chest.

"Ash?!" The white haired woman blurted out, hand outstretched to him with a look fo shock and concern. Ash bit back the urge to snarl and settled for glaring at the blonde woman. Pikachu growled low in his throat. Angry, no furious.

_"You_ stay away from us." He was not going to have this woman, so familar with lust lurking in her soul, made his teeth ache. It was a fuzz on his tongue. An acrid after taste.

* * *

"I mean it! Stay back!" Kukui physically blocked Lusamine from her march forward. Wondering why she was ignoring Ash when he was practically frothing in rage at mere sight of her.

Pikachu sparked, the discharge harmlessly bouncing off ditto and sinking into Ash's skin. Ash didn't seem to notice the electrical discharges as he...

He growled. It was disturbing to hear the animalistic sound coming from Ash.

"You're just like that _man!"_ Ash barked then turned on his heel and ran to the end of the tent. Ditto transformed into sandshrew and used cut to destroy the tent. He took off, pokemon blocking them from moving forward.

* * *

Gladion looked around, he heard that Ash had gone missing and had yet to be found. He quickly informed Lillie and then broke off to search Aether himself so far he had no luck.

A noise above him drew his attention, Lycanroc extended his paw to stop Gladion from moving forward. He looked up to see the vent grate move.

A figure jumped out of the vent and landed on the floor in a crouch.

It was Ash!

He stood up then immediately fell over onto his side, Pikachu in his arms.

"Sorry buddy." Ash sluggishly stood up, then caught sight of Gladion and whirled around. He curled around Pikachu and growled low in his throat. 

"Easy..." Gladion has nonidea why Ash is growling at him but he knows mother went through changes as well. He pulled Lycanroc back and watched Ash snort contemptuously before rising from his crouching and jogged out of sight.

Gladion followed behind, letting him keep his distance. Ash seemed to be aware but only glared at him once when he accidentally came to close.

"Not that way." Gladion said when Ash made to turn to the labs. Gladion stood at the end of the hall and waited.

Ash paused, then slowly turnes the opposite direction and slowly ambled forward, eyeing him. When Gladion remained silent he continued forward.


End file.
